She's Got A Way
by doomcherries
Summary: Written for the GF 80's Ficathon Challenge.  There's just something special about Sara. Minor spoilers for 8X04.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I wish.

Written for the GeekFiction 80s Ficathon. My prompt was music. And while technically the song "She's Got A Way" was first released in 1971, it didn't become a single until 1982. I think that counts. :)

Spoilers for 8X04, kinda

Thanks to ardvari and mingsmommy for the beta on this. You two ladies are wonderful._

* * *

_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_-Billy Joel_

There was a time in his life when he would have been perfectly content to be alone. In fact, he was used to being alone. When his father died, life became quiet in more than one way. Anytime he talked, he used his hands and kept his voice silent.

And it was okay, he got used to it. He learned to appreciate the sound of silence. Until he taught that seminar and heard the musical quality of her voice.

With a simple introduction and slight cock of her head, he was ensnared. Returning to his room later that evening, he found the silence almost oppressive.

He would spend the next seven years alone before he finally came to his senses and allowed her into his life.

He was a smart man. No one ever said he was smart when it came to love.

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_- Billy Joel_

Her smile could light up a room, of this, he was certain. When she smiled, oh, he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, he could see the room spin and taste the dryness of his mouth as he tried to think of anything to say after she smiled.

One smile from her and the sun would shine brighter.

One smile from her and the day would get better.

One smile from her and he was a changed man.

_She's got a way of talkin' _

_-Billy Joel_

The sound of her voice should be considered an aphrodisiac.

Or so he thought.

Depending on the tone of her voice, he could be harder than a rock in no time flat. Her voice was better than the sexy lingerie she sometimes wore.

After much thought and years of listening to her speak, he figured she had three voices: her work voice, her home voice and her sensual voice.

When he first told her this, she laughed at him.

_He peered over his book and caught her eye. "You know, you have three voices."_

_Her eyebrow rose. "Oh?"_

_Nodding. "Yes."_

_She closed her book and stared at him with a curious look. "Explain, Dr. Grissom."_

_Grissom cleared his throat. "Well, you have your work voice. Very cut and dry—hard, to the point." He looked at her, "Accurate?"_

_A smirk was his only answer._

"_And then you have your home voice," he continued. "More light and carefree. A bit higher, too. You use this one when we're alone at work."_

_Turning, Sara came to lean against his side. Instantly, his arm wrapped around her shoulders._

"_And finally, your sensual voice."_

_At that, Sara let out a laugh. "Gil, I do that one on purpose!"_

_He shook his head. "No, you do it without realizing it sometimes. It's lower, softer and more gravely."_

_Facing him, Sara kissed his cheek. "Mmm, love you."_

Oh yeah, he would listen to her read the phone book.

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me, without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_-Billy Joel_

He hated being sick. Being sick meant admitting defeat and that never was his strong suit. Being sick almost meant taking time off of work and that was equally as bad, if not worse.

Lying on the couch, he tried to stave off the headache pounding at his temples, but knew if he got up, his muscles would scream at him and there was a possibility he would vomit again. He could still taste the bile in his throat from the last time.

Her scent hit his nose before he was fully aware she was beside him. Cracking open an eye, he saw her kneeling in front of him and soft smile on her face.

"Hey," she whispered, her smile growing, "feeling any better?"

He could only grunt in response as she pressed a damp washcloth to his forehead. The cool cloth felt magnificent against his burning skin and he sighed as she continued to gently dab his flesh.

"I got you some soup." His stomach threatened revolt at the thought of food, but he managed to mumble a 'thank you'.

Grabbing her hand, he intertwined their fingers. With a tug, he pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He could feel her smile against his skin.

"If you get me sick, Gil…" she teased lightly.

"Then I'll take care of you," he croaked, his voice raw.

And suddenly, he felt himself smiling. Simply because she walked into the room and loved him.

_She's got a way of showing_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep going_

_-Billy Joel_

He loved when she touched him. It didn't have to be in an intimate way either. Accidentally brushing against him at work, fingers touching as she passed him a book, a hug when he got out of the shower, still dripping wet.

Her need to touch him always surprised him. With the lack of loving contact in her childhood, he expected her to be more reserved. But he wasn't about to complain.

She told him once how much she liked touching him.

"_I like touching you."_

_Grissom looked up from his dinner and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

"_Yes," she sighed. "I never knew how sensitive my fingers were until I touched you. You're a palate of textures, Gil." She could practically see the desire flare in his eyes. "I love the rough, calloused feel of your hands. Love the smooth planes of your back and chest. Love the silkiness of your words whispered against my skin." Her voice dropped with each revelation. "Love the thick feel of you deep within me."_

_He got up so quick, the chair he was sitting on flew back and she gasped when he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom._

They never did finish dinner that night.

But most of all, he loved when she hummed. When she was happy, she hummed.

After their first kiss, Sara pulled back, hugged him and starting humming. He could practically hear the smile in her voice. That was the first time he noticed her odd habit.

Slowly, she started doing it more.

When they sat in bed together reading, he would reach out and hold her hand, and the humming would start. Turning to face him, Sara would give him a beaming smile and continue reading.

When the cooked dinner together, she would hum as he handed her different ingredients. Smiling at her from across the dinner table produced the same response.

He loved when she hummed.

It came as no surprise that when he asked her to marry him, she hummed. Her kiss vibrated against his lips and in that moment, he knew he'd keep her happy forever just to hear the delightful sound.


End file.
